A Pirate and his Samurai
by dragonbelt
Summary: Kaoru Shiba has been subconsciously yearning for some freedom. Her life was always about being guarded, but always being looked after can feel suffocating. When by chance she happens to meet Captain Marvelous again, will she finally be able to escape?


Note: I'm going to avoid using honorifics. Personally I like them in fanfics, but I don't know them too well. Also I'm putting First names first, and last names last.

* * *

"Hmmmm..." A man looked out upon the ocean deep in thought. It was a clear day, and you could taste the cool ocean breeze as the waves lapped against the harbor. His red coat reached from head to toe, and gently fluttered in the light wind. One look at him, and the first word that would pop into your head would be... marvelous.

So many things happened this year. He had his greatest adventure yet. Not many times could you claim in the history of the galaxy, that pirates were the ones to save a world, not some group of young kids who were unready for the great responsibility that would be bestowed upon them. But indeed, the Earth was protected from the Zangyack forces, and the torch was now passed to the next group of the Earth's protectors. The Go... Go... Go-something, ... It doesn't really matter the name of the next group. No matter who you are, as he proved, when you're super sentai, you do what is needed.

"AkaRed... I've fulfilled your dream" the man muttered, and then slowly grinned, " in the flashiest way possible of course."

It would be his last night on Earth. Out of all the other planets he's ever visited, this was the only one which truly felt like home. He found the greatest treasure. Obtained it and given it away willingly ... to others he would say begrudgingly. There were no more treasures for him on Earth, it truly was time to leave.

His grin then became a frown, "I hope Luka is actually helping out..." He mumbled. His ragtag crew basically pushed him out of the Galleon. Something about, "relaxing" and that he had the entire trip to be in the Galleon and that he needed to get out and they would prepare the ship. Apparently using Captain's orders did not waver them from their decision today. They promised to get the Galleon all ready for departure. Joe, Ahim, and Doc were ones he could trust with that... well in that perspective, he could trust Luka to be sleeping or something.

"Family... We're a misfit family aren't we?" Captain Marvelous said aloud to no one in particular. A sudden growling noise caught his attention. Looking left then right, and then finally down at his stomach, his face drew into a broad smile. "Wahoo, food time, time for some Curry!"

* * *

"Milady! Where are you going?!, Why are you dressed like that, please reconsider!" An aging man pleaded and pleaded with his liege, the 18th head of the Shiba Clan. Sweat poured over his brows and his body screamed of anxiousness.

"..."

" How could you go out like that? Please at least where a Kimono, you can't dress as a commoner." The man continued.

"... Shut up" The young lady spoke, as she continued to observe herself in the mirror. Her dark black hair tied in a pony tail, draped back behind her back. She peered at her white top and red ankle length dress and then slipped on a red cardigan, with the Japanese character for fire emblazoned on the back. Her demeanor radiated like that of a princess.

"Really you ought to reconsider!" The man seemed downright pitiful at the moment, " And why won't you let me come with.. OW!"

"Tanba... Shut up." Her tone was soft, but there was a hidden edge in it. She wanted to explore the city, with just herself today. Yes a day for herself, and Tanba was not going to be stopping her today.

With a twirl she turned to face the still seemingly irate Tanba, "Are you questioning your lord?" Her eyes gazing at the man as if trying to bore right through his skull.

As if she hadn't said a word, Tanba turned around and continued his very pitiful rant, "But it really is unbefitti.." *whack* *thud* He fell to the floor hard.

Kaoro eyed at the large paper fan she had just used to knock out the poor man, " This is good" she nodded approvingly.

"Take care of him." She said, as she carelessly waved at the rest of the servants and proceeded to leave the place with a graceful saunter. With one final look back, she sent a piercing stare with one message...

You let him bother me, and he won't be the only one to regret it.

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Of Course!"

"Isn't this just going to annoy him?"

"..."

* * *

Now this was just pure heaven. The scent drifted throughout the entire place.

"Yosh!, Hey give me 3 plates of chicken curry old man!" Nothing made Captain Marvelous more like a kid in a candy store than being at the old man's curry joint. Nothing.

"I'm not an old man! I'll let you know...". All of the owner's complaints of course were just dismissed casually. The owner just sighed and went to ring up the order. Some people just don't change.

As he waited for his order, Captain Marvelous peered through the restaurant. It was busy today, with people streaming in and out. A couple here, a family there, some really noisy brats, a loner walking through the door. Sigh, he was truly going to miss this place. Not just the spicy, sense tingling curry that was served, but overall.. Just well.. Everything. Things like this of course, he would only admit over his dead body.

"Here you go!"

In an instant, his gaze turned in front of him. His lips curled. Ecstasy was plastered all over his face. Only the word carnage could describe him as he practically assaulted his food.

A voice muttered next to him.

"Savage"

... Well that could describe it as well.

Not that he cared or paid any attention to his surroundings once food was concerned. Showing his content, he let out a very loud burp.

* * *

"Luka... I really don't think we should use yellow..."

"Ah Mou, it'll be fine Ahim."

* * *

"Savage..." Kaoru has never seen a more disgusting act of eating than what she what she witnessing. She herself took her spoon and gracefully ate her own bowl of curry.

Secretly, she loved curry. If you looked closely into her eyes, you could see them shimmering like the stars. Though, ever since Tanba discovered her love for it, he proceeded to make sure she only had it in 'moderation'. Moderation meant all but banning it to once a month, or multiple thwacks on the head until he relented. Ughh but why did she have to get stuck next to this savage. Wait... didn't he look familiar?

"You are the Pi.."

"Buuuuurp..."

"...rate Captain aren't you?" She asked as a distinct edge of disgust became evident in her voice.

"Hmmm... oh, you're the samurai lady aren't you?" He nonchalantly pointed out with a snap of his fingers. In his mind, he thought that she looked a little taller than when they last met. Though, in his memories, he remembered her as really really really short. Right now.. She was just short.

"... I have a name..It is Shiba Kaoru.. "

" I have a name too, it's called Captain Marvelouss! You're not going to randomly swing a sword at me again are you?" he declared, and then quickly eyed her plate, " Oy if you're not going to finish that curry I'm not going to let it go to waste" The Pirate Captain started to reach out towards her plate, only to be met with a slap on the head. "Ouch!"

She glared at him with the glint in her eye sharper than her blade , " ...Do not tough my curry ...you ruffian.."

With an indigent look, he defended himself "Hey hey, calm down, it didn't look like you were going to finish it. No good curry dish shall be left unfinished! Sheesh my last day on earth, and I get smacked upside the head"

This gave the Kaoru a brief pause, " last day?" she questioned.

"Yea, last day, the crew is heading back into space tomorrow. There is no more treasure left for us to find here."

She mentally sighed and became lost in thought.

Geez, was this was really the man who protected the world while the rest of the Sentai were powerless? Land on earth, protect it for a year, then leave. He was just so... carefree. He's a gung-ho pirate after all she guessed. Did what he wanted, when he wanted. No responsibilities other than to him and his crew.

No one trying to control him... Or could.

No one constantly watching over him.

The responsibility for himself was his and his only...

While the 18th Head of the Shiba Clan was deep in thought, Captain Marvelous started to furiously his hand in front of her face "Oy... Earth to the princess you there?..I gotta run, thank you for the meal. See you. Bye." And with that, he bolted for the door.

She just blinked like a deer in head lights, then looked down at her empty plate and slammed the table hard, "huh... My Curry! Get back here!" Curses flew through her mind, many a phrase that shouldn't be repeated to younger audiences. She danced around the other patrons, and slipped out through the door to catch the savage...

"Ah Youth... " The old man uttered, "at least he remembered to pay the bill."

* * *

" A little to the left, no right, no left, Okay Okay, right there! Perfect!"

"... you know Luka, you could kinda you know.. help a bit more instead of just barking orders."

".. And I care because?"

* * *

The sun was starting to set, as the day started to shift into the evening. People were mulling through the street, either chatting, laughing, or quietly just enjoying the company of their friends and family. A few of them had to quickly move out of the way, as two human masses darted around them.

He raced through the crowds in a red blur trying to out speed his pursuer. For such a midget, she was pretty fast. But in all honesty he was having a blast. Getting under people's skin was like a hobby to him. Her acting all uptight and graceful like that, he doubted that was what she was like in the inside. He was good at reading people if he did say so himself... in which he regularly did out loud. She was quite an interesting person. But darn if he'd let her catch up to him.

Why is he so fast, stupid taller people Kaoru mentally fumed as she weaved in and out, in a red blur of her own. This is her chance to catch him she thought, as she finally chased him out into an open field.

"Ippitsu Soujo, Shinken Red! Kaoru Shiba" She stated, while transforming. Gaining a new red attire which covered her entire body.

"Hey! That's cheating" Marvelous barked out, as the samurai lady caught up to him, and slashed out with her blade. "But if you want a fight, I'll give you a fight!" In a flash of light, his body now became adorned in his own form fitting red garb. With a quick flick, the pirate's own cutlass flew out and met with the samurai's sword.

"Buy me another curry!" she yelled! Another sharp quick jab which she followed up with a low sweep... Only for both attacks to be so casually dodged.

For getting swung at by a very sharp object that could decapitate him... or worse make him impotent, Marvelous was really enjoying himself. Whether it was the thrill of the battle, or just messing with the short black haired beauty now trying to kill him, he hadn't had this much fun in a while he thought to himself. He would actually be a bit sad when this game he was playing with her was over.

An idea popped into Marvelous' head as he avoided a kick to the said head. It was a great idea that would make this even more interesting, and boy did he like interesting. As long as his life stayed interesting, any treasure would just be a bonus. Jumping back far enough to dodge any more swipes, he voiced out a proposition.

"Hey samurai lady! How about this... let's have a duel, If you win, I buy you 2 bowls of curry . And if you win, you have to do one thing for me."

"What is this thing you would have me do?" She huffed.

"Join my crew."

A loud gag was heard emitted from the red clad female samurai. A slight breeze blew in between them, as both said nothing for a few moments. Even though she was wearing a helmet, Marvelous could see a blur of thoughts rush through her head.

Kaoru slowly lowered her sword and transformed back to normal. With her looking down, she responded to Marvelous, "That's an absurd proposition." Her mind was racing. But was it really such an absurd proposal? ...Yes it is. But... was this actually an opportunity. He is a pirate. Freedom and adventure. Not being observed all the time, catered too, or placed on a high pedestal. Takeru, her son and 19th head, took her previous responsibility of the clan, and she entrusted him with that. Her son truly was an excellent lord.

"This is pointless, I don't care about the curry anymore."

Captain Marvelous couldn't help but frown and lowered his own sword. His sentai attire vanishing and returning to his previous clothes.

He sighed, "Well that's no fun. If that's all, see you around midget." He started walking towards her while starting to take his leave back towards the Gokai Galleon. Truthfully he felt slightly disappointed. He couldn't exactly pinpoint why, but truthfully didn't care to find out the reason. His mouth started to form into a hidden frown.

Suddenly, stopping him in mid stride, she spoke, "You are not leaving..."

She made her decision. This was her chance, laid to her on a silver platter. She knew what she wanted

"Ohhh and what do you mean by that?' She indeed is an interesting one he thought as his mouth started to curl into a small grin. He stood in an arrogant demeanor in front of her, only a few feet separating them. His eyes went up and down analysing her.

"I mean.. you are not leaving without me. You will let me join your crew." This was her chance to explore. Leave, see the world.. no not the world.. the galaxy. Experience what years being in hiding prevented her from ever doing.

"Ahhh... So that's what you think about my proposal." His feet started moving as he closed the gap even closer. Her eyes locked on his eyes all the way through. At this distance, their height difference was even more pronounced with him towering over her. He dropped his hand on her head and ruffled her hair, only to get his hand slapped away. "Welcome aboard midget Hime, we leave tomorrow morning, you better be here and ready by then, or you'll be left behind."

And with that, he continued walking. Kaoru's lips turned into that of a smile. A big smile. If someone were to see her smile at this moment, he'd be quickly entranced. A quick turn and turning her face neutral once again, she proceeded to casually walk behind her new Captain towards the Galleon. "No need I'm already ready." In the back of her mind, she really wanted to avoid letting Tanba know of this. Best if he found out after they left.

This also gave her a very long trip at getting back at him for taking her curry.

As for the Captain, he smiled as well. His smile was, well let's just say the smile that graced his face was a bona fide genuine pirate's smile.

* * *

Ahim was gently humming to herself the tune of happy birthday. After a long day of preparation, the Galleon was spruced up and decorated to celebrate the Captain's birthday. Bright yellow streamers were hung throughout the cabin. A cake sat on the table lathered in yellow icing which seemed to be layered on haphazardly. If you look close enough, you could see some futile attempt of putting some red onto the cake.

Her brow furrowed a bit and as an interesting question popped up into her head.

"Luka," Ahim started with a pondering voice, ".. I know that we didn't get the Captain a gift, but what do you think he would want for his birthday?"

The exuberant yellow clad girl tapped her chin, and with a snap of her fingers, "I dunno, but it'll would probably be something flashy. How 'bout you Don?"

"I really don't know, ... umm something red? You Ahim?"

"hmm.. maybe some sort of valuable jewel? What do you think Joe?"

Joe looked out the window, and noticed two people approaching the Galleon. The collected man looked back towards Ahim and stated, "...A Samurai."

* * *

**Omake:**

Kaoru walked up to her captain, looked him in the eye and offered a small demand, "... Marvelous. We should say our names in our entrance."

A mischievous smirk graced the Captain's face.

"Okay"

The rest of his crew stared at him. The one and only Captain Marvelous just agreed so easily.

"Let's practise now shall we everyone?"

"Okay!" as everyone agreed at the same time.

"Gokai Change!" "Ippitsu Soujo!"

"Gokai Red!.. Captain Marvelous"

"Gokai Blue!... Joe Gibken"

"Gokai Yellow!.. Luka Millfy"

"Gokai Green! .. Don Dogoier"

"Gokai Pink!... Ahim de Famille"

"Shinken Red!..."

"Midget Hime!"

"... Shut Up..."

"**Samurai Pirate Sentai! Gokaigers!"**

**Thanks for reading. Wrote this on a whim, and had fun writing it.**


End file.
